Akhir dari Delusi
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Pernahkah kalian merasa jenuh karena terlalu sering berdelusi tentang orang yang kalian cintai?


Akhir dari Delusi

Genre: Drama, dan Tragedy

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Author: Lily Kotegawa

* * *

Apa yang kau lakukan jika sedang jatuh cinta? Sudah pasti akan berdelusi tentang orang yang kau sukai, bukan? Begitu pula dengan Aria yang kini sedang mengalami cinta pertamanya. Gadis berambut _silver_ keemasan itu kerap kali berdelusi tentang orang yang ia sukai sebelum tidur. Hingga tak jarang, gadis itu memimpikan sang pangeran pujaannya bernama Akaito Shion itu.

Sebenarnya pertemuan pertama antara Akaito dan Aria tidaklah dramatis seperti halnya drama-drama di televisi. Pertemuan mereka hanyalah sekedar berkenalan dan dalam sekali dua kali lirikkan, Aria jatuh hati pada lelaki berambut merah menyala itu. Aneh, bukan?

Kadang Aria gagal mengerti. Padahal ada banyak lelaki yang lebih tampan dari Akaito seperti Yuuma, Yohio, dan Kaito. Lalu ada juga lelaki yang wajahnya imut-imut seperti Len, Nero, dan Lui. Lantas, mengapa hatinya justru terpaut pada lelaki yang tampang dan otaknya sama-sama standar itu?

Tapi terkadang bila telah lama berdelusi, Aria menjadi lelah sendiri. Ia lelah pada dirinya yang terus menerus mendambakan sosok Akaito menjadi suaminya —atau paling tidak, menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, cukupkah hanya dengan berdelusi? Tidak cukup, bukan? Justru hanya ada rasa jenuh di hati dan pikiran, bukan?

"Mukamu pucat." Aria menatap Akaito yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Iris matanya mengerjap.

"Oh, ya? Kalaupun iya, aku tak butuh perhatianmu."

Ingatkan juga pada Aria betapa _tsundere_ -nya ia.

"Hey, mukamu benar-benar pucat. Kau harus ke UKS!"

Aria menatap sinis Akaito. Sok sinis lebih tepatnya. Namun sinisan Aria hanya dibalas tatapan khawatir Akaito. Membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah saatnya pulang. Aku bisa istirahat sendiri di rumah."

Akaito melirik jam tangan hitamnya. Benar kata Aria, sekarang sudah saatnya pulang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" pesan Akaito.

Muka Aria memerah. Andai Akaito tahu betapa cintanya Aria pada sosoknya itu.

* * *

Pulang ke rumah, dan Aria kembali sadar bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan berdelusi. Berdelusi tentang apa yang akan terjadi bila Aria menjadi istri Akaito, atau Akaito yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya untuk menyatakan cintanya. Ah, Aria mendadak jenuh. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik oleh kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Delusinya, ia dan Akaito sering mengobrol di sekolah. Kenyataannya, Aria dan Akaito jarang mengobrol di sekolah. Dari dua kalimat itu terlihat jelas perbedaannya, bukan? Delusi Aria lebih indah daripada kenyataan yang ia sendiri hadapi. Terlebih lagi, Akaito sangat dekat dengan gadis cantik bernama Miku Hatsune yang kadang suka bertingkah manja pada Akaito sendiri.

"Mungkin ini sudah waktunya, " guman Aria pelan.

Tangan kurus Aria meraih ponsel hitam miliknya. Jemarinya menekan tombol yang tertera. Mengetik sebaris kalimat dan mengirimnya ke Akaito.

 **Aria Misaki** : Hey Akaito

 **Akaito Shion** : Apa?

 **Aria Misaki** : Kau tahu? Aku lelah jatuh cinta

 **Akaito Shion** : Kenapa?

 **Aria Misaki** : Orang yang aku suka tidak menyukaiku. Kupikir ia menyukai gadis cantik dan pintar semacam Miku Hatsune

 **Akaito Shion** : Oh, ya? Memangnya orang yang kau suka siapa?

 **Aria Misaki** : Kau

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu, Aria meletakkan ponselnya. Jantungnya berdebar takut. Bagaimana jika setelah ini Akaito menjauhinya? Kini perasaan lega bercampur cemas teraduk menjadi satu di hatinya.

—PRANG!

Aria terkejut. Ada suara barang jatuh dari ruang tamu. Tapi siapa yang menjatuhkannya? Seingat Aria, kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota dan kakaknya masih kuliah.

Gadis itu beranjak dari kamarnya. Membuka perlahan pintu kamar. Iris matanya membulat begitu ia melihat sosok orang tak dikenal membawa senjata tajam masuk ke rumahnya.

"Heh, rupanya hanya seorang gadis."

—dan Aria tidak bias berkutik, begitu sebuah pisau menancap perutnya. Bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 **Akaito Shion** : Sebenarnya juga menyukaimu, Aria

" _Pada akhirnya, aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersanding dengannya, bukan?_ "

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **Sebuah oneshot galau buat yang lagi galau. Yihaa~**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, saya mau hiatus dulu dua bulan. Jadi anggaplah ini fanfic terakhir sebelum hiatus. Kenapa saya hiatus? Karena keyboard netbook saya lagi rusak, dan saya harap saya bisa beli keyboard USB sesegera mungkin :"**

 **Last words, thanks for reading!**


End file.
